


Keep Running

by FightLuvRespect



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightLuvRespect/pseuds/FightLuvRespect
Summary: Fresh out of college, Alison DiLaurentis struggles with her ice cold exterior and her dreams of becoming a known journalist. It doesn't make matters any easier when her childhood friend, Emily Fields mysteriously returns home to Rosewood around the same time as herself, throwing her life yet another curve ball.
Relationships: Alison DiLaurentis/Emily Fields, Emily Fields/Maya St. Germain, Emily Fields/Paige McCullers, Ezra Fitz/Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin/Caleb Rivers, Toby Cavanaugh/Spencer Hastings
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

_Her giggle filled the room, as would the sound of a piano playing a beautiful harmonic tune._

_The giggle was innocent, filled with joy and happiness. It echoed throughout the house, followed by pitter pattering foot steps._

_"Emily!" The young voice squeaked_

_She giggled again, her long wavy blonde hair waved behind her like a cape, her tiny hands reaching out to grip the wall as she rounded the corner, steading herself so she wouldn't fall. Her socks shuffling on her floor her feet loosing balance, but she kept running. The foot steps heard behind her egged the young girl on._

_Her little legs dashed through the kitchen, her mother yelled as she accidentally knocked over the glass on the table._

_"Alison! Stop running in the house"_

_The elder women's words were cut off as another small body rushed passed her, following her daughter into the back yard._

_Alison glanced over her shoulder, her eyes momentarily locking with Emily's, the beginnings of a smile began to form but as soon as she saw that Emily was gaining on her it dropped into a panicked scowl._

_Alison turned her head so fast she tripped over her own feet, her body hurdling itself towards the ground._

_Fortunately, Emily saw the whole thing happen, the young girl reacted on her reflexes reaching out to catch the smaller blonde as she fell. They ended up falling onto the ground, Emily breaking Alison's fall._

_Their heads bashed together_

_"Ow!" The girls yelped simultaneously the cry soon turned into a fit of laughs. Alison was rubbing the spot on her temple to ease the pain._

_"You couldn't of just let me win for once!" Ali squealed incredulously, her little arms flailing all over the place._

_Emily chuckled as she pulled herself up to her elbows with her best friend still on top of her._

_"No" she giggled her brown eyes sparking with mischief._

_"Ugh" The blonde moaned then flopped onto the grass next to her "If you had just let me win, I wouldn't have fell!"_

_"You're just clumsy"_

_"No I'm not" Alison's eyes bugged out of her head_

_Emily nodded her lips pursed "Are too"_

_"Am not"_

_"Girls it's time for dinner" Mrs DiLaurentis called from the back porch._

_Emily jumped to her feet, she wore a baseball tee, her last name etched on the back, dark jeans and her signature ratted up converse she had since the beginning of fifth grade. The tanned girl brushed the dirt from her jeans, then ran her dirty hand through her hair._

_Alison cringed "You just got dirt in your hair you dummy"_

_Emily rolled her eyes "You have dirt all over your favorite shirt right now"_

_Alison gasped her eyes instantly finding the stains on her shirt. The facial expressions on the young girls face were nothing more than dramatic._

_Emily concealed a chucked as best as she could, but her attempts weren't clearly as good as she planned. Alison's eyes widened even more._

_"Ali don't be mad" Emily cooed then crouched down next to her, taking a pale hand in hers. "I'll give you my sharks t-shirt!" Her face brightening up "You know? The one you always try to steal from me"_

_Alison tried to keep the scowl on her face but her smile betrayed her. It took over her whole face. Not only did Emily's extremely kind offer make her happy, but the dopey smile and big brown puppy eyes shinning back at her were wickedly hard to stay mad at it._

_"You'll really give me that shirt?"_

_Emily modded enthusiastically "Of course I will, you're my best friend, and I did kinda sorta have a helping hand in ruining that one" she scratches the back of her neck guiltily while pointing to her friends shirt with her free one._

_"Yes" Alison nods triumphantly "You did" she stands up brushing herself off. Then looks back at Emily. The two stare at each other, matching smirks, the same playful glint in their eyes._

_Ali pushed Emily's shoulder then took off in a sprint towards the door, all while yelling over her shoulder;_

_"Race ya inside!"_

_Emily regained her footing, shouting at Alison for cheating but still running after her as fast as she could._

* * *

**Years later...**

She was running late.

Very, very late

She ran down the stairs, her purse messily thrown over her shoulder, one shoe on, the other in her hand. Once her feet hit the ground of the first floor, she slipped her right shoe on, surprisingly not tumbling in the process. Her eyes darting around the entire floor of her house in search for her car keys.

Spotting them on the counter, she sprinted to the area and snatched them up in one swift motion, her feet not stoping, only guiding her out the door and into her car.

Alison injects the key into the ignition so fast it almost at snaps in half. She turns it and the engine buffers.

"Oh no" she tried again but the car makes the same noise " _Nononono"_ she smacks the wheel letting out a frustrated scream. "Damn it!"

"This is ridiculous" her hands run feverishly through her hair, inevitably mussing it up, she catches a glance of herself in the mirror and almost cries, "Oh my— why did I do that?!"

She tries calling several people, knowing they won't help she needed to try, it's eight am on a Saturday none of her friends are up, and even if they are they're at their own jobs, with responsibilities.

Alison rolls her eyes and mutters "if only I had those"

Spencer picked up but told her she couldn't help because of work, Jason, Aria, and Mona sent her right to voice mail.

Her head falls back into the head rest and she cries, not of sadness, but tears of anger.

The blonde tried her car once more, it still doesn't start.

She wipes her tears, quickly glancing around to see if anyone was around to see her cry, sighing in relief she dials the number of the women she was supposed to being interviewed by today.

The line picks up on the second ring.

"Hi this Alison, Alison DiLaurentis"

" _Yes, weren't you supposed to come in at 7:30?"_

The women's voice sounded angry, Alison didn't blame her.

"Yes I'm _so so_ sorry" she dramatically whines "My alarm didn't go off, and my car, well my is crap it won't start! I know I messed up, but can you please give me a sec—"

The line went dead

Alison dropped her phone and hit her steering wheel a few more times. Her eyes squeezed shut as tightly as possible. She'd recently, arrived home from her last semester abroad in Europe. She'd always had a nag for wanting to know everyone and everything, always sticking her nose in others business. Everyday as a teen after school she'd write a report of what had happened to her that day, and the things she'd learned about other people.

Alison had a passion for writing. Her dream job was to become and famous journalist, travel the world, learn as much as she could of everyone. She'd applied to Penn State, got in, she worked hard to receive her Bachelors Degree, and she didn't think twice before taking up the offer to study abroad.

The job she applied for was to start as an assistant at Spencer's attorneys office. It didn't pay much, but it would be a start to her career. If the blonde had to be jerked around by higher up colleagues for a few months, then she would. No questions asked. Anything to get her career kick started.

The DiLaurentis family was full of over-achievers. Passed down from her fathers side was a jewelry business, her father, Kenneth DiLaurentis obviously held it in his possession for the time being, once his time comes it'll be passed down to Jason. The elder DiLaurentis sibling had been groomed his whole life for it. Alison couldn't be in charge, her father had told her only men were capable of running a business, plus Jason was the first child and son.

Alison's mothers side, Jessica DiLaurentis, came from a long line of Lawyers. Her cousins, aunts, and uncles all had something to do with law, or medicine. Alison on the other hand, didn't want to be like the rest. Maybe it was the rebellion teenage self inside of her, wanting to go against her parents wishes. It didn't matter, all that mattered was what she wanted and how she wanted it.

She was determined to prove her mother wrong and possibly become more successful then the rest of her family.

Her cousin Spencer, who had recently passed her bar, on her way to becoming a private attorney, had set her up a beginning assistant job with one of her friends, she thought it was a no brainer, thought it's be an easy interview, but of course she messed it up.

After a few minutes of grunting and muffled screaming, and more then a few curse words, Alison finally pulled herself out of her car, cheeks flushed pink and eyes puffy as if she'd being crying over a heart break.

She stares at her house then back down the street. It was early, she was wound up and there was absolutely no way she'd be able to fall back asleep. She knew the coffee shop she usually went to wasn't to far, so she grabbed her purse and begin walking towards the shop.

* * *

  
"Wow what happened to you?"

Alison's eyes scrunched and she purses her lips at the stupid question. She shuffles over to the bar and sits down with a huff.

The girls eyes twinkled with amusement as she began pouring the blonde a cup of coffee.

"Two sugars?"

Alison nodded, she groaned dramatically dropping her head into her folds arms.

"You gonna Tell me what's wrong" She raised a brow "or am I gonna have ta' listen to you dramatically whine like a child"

Alison glared at the snarky comment, resulting in another chuckle from the barista.

"I slept through my fucking alarm and missed my job interview" she cursed herself, still fuming.

The barista clicked her tongue in disappointment, skidding the coffee in front of the distressed blonde.

"Irresponsible Alison strikes again" Alison hissed, bringing her mug up to her lips "my mother would _love_ to hear this one"

"Stop wallowing"

"I'm not _wallowing"_ she countered, feeling the heat slowly begin to rise again.

"Get your ass up and find another damn job Alison" Mona spat, she wasn't one for dealing with Alison's attitude. She put her hand up as soon as she saw Alison about to open her mouth. "You're twenty-five years old, you have your whole life a head of you, another job offer will come. So stop self loathing, it's giving you wrinkles"

"Wow thanks Mona" Alison chuckles At the girls bluntness. Her body reliving itself from its previous tension.

"It's the truth" Mona shrugs "if writing doesn't work out for you then at least you have your looks to fall back on and become a stripper"

Alison huffs out a laugh "I think I might just have to do that"

"Maybe—" Mona snatches the five dollar bill from Alison's hand and rings up her coffee. "—but if you try, and as cheesy as this sounds, if you _believe_ in yourself you might actually get something done"

The brunette slides the check to the other women.

Alison takes it into her possession and stuffs it into her jackets pocket.

"Believe in myself" she mutters to herself with a roll of her eyes

_Why would I do that when no one else believes it?_


	2. Chapter two

Runners high was a stupid myth. There was no "high" no feeling as if she had all the energy in the world. All Alison felt was her lungs burning, in desperate need of oxygen. Her knees aching and stomach cramping.

Her chest heaved as she stumbled over to the nearest park bench. Her hand gripped the handle first then she guided the rest of her body onto the rusty bench. She breathed a sigh of relief.

All her limbs ached, and her head was pounding. Who was she to think that she could run a mile even though she hadn't exercised in years.

Alison bent forward to glance down the side walk to see how far she had to walk to get home. Seeing that she was on Belmont street. Which was TWO STREETS OVER FROM HER LOFT. Alison internally screamed.

It was beginning to get chilly since it was the start of fall. She shivered, and pulled her sweater tighter around herself. She pulled herself up from the bench and unwillingly shuffled down the side walk.

Across the street in a white Mercedes Benz sat Spencer Hastings. Who had just watched the whole scene go down. The brunette was laughing hysterically in her car, Alison was such a drama queen.

Spencer shifted her car into drive, and pulled up beside her cousin, her car rolling at the speed of the blondes pace. She rolls her window down and speaks;

"Need a ride?" A chuckle escapes her lips

Alison's icy gaze snaps in the brunettes direction. Her scowl deepens, furthering Spencer's amusement.

Spencer's gaze hardens, silently daring her to refuse. Alison glares back but huffs in defeat. The brunette grins turning her attention to the road.

The rest of the ride to Alison's house was silent, the blonde drowning in wounded pride, and Spencer replaying her cousins fall over in on a loop in her head, all while trying to kept her laughter in check.

Alison huffed and puffed, her arms crossing over her chest, then messily in her lap, then back to her chest. She was already embarrassed she couldn't run, and _of course_ Spencer had to see it happen, of all people who could have caught her. Her older cousin would never let her live it down.

Spencer's car pulled in the drive way of Alison's small loft. She unlocked the door and Alison scrambled out of the car. Spencer watched on in amusement. Before the blonde could go inside she rolled down the window and shouted;

"Make sure to stretch next time"

Alison flipped her off over her shoulder in the midst of opening her door.

* * *

"Ugh!" Alison tossed her I-Pad on the counter, along with the glasses that were previously on her face. She leans over and rubs her temple.

She couldn't read any longer. Her head was pounding and her brain was completely fried. She was internally debating on drinking booze or taking a nap to cure the headache.

She inevitably decided on booze

_Shocker_

The blonde gathered up her things, she didn't even bother doing her hair, just throwing it in a messy bun hoping she look somewhat presentable.

She grabbed her keys and was out the door to her car. The other day Spencer had her boyfriend Toby come over and take a look at it, turns out the battery just needed to be jumpstarted, nothing major.

The car backed out of the driveway and she drove to her favorite bar, well the only one in Rosewood. It was different, to be back in this small town after spending half a year in London. The city had many bars, streets, coffee shops. Whilst Rosewood only had one of each.

Upon entering the bar she internally gagged, it reeked of smoke. Alison had to wave the clouds of smoke away from her face. The blonde sucked her teeth in disgust before finding an empty spot at the end of the bar that no one was near.

She listened to music and drank in peace. It felt good to sit alone. There were no longer drunk Douche bag frat boys hitting on her. The smell of their scotch filled breath made Alison grimace in remembrance. Fortunately no one had dared to bother her. Most people she recognized anyways, people she'd seen in passing in all her years growing up in the town. No one did approach her though, Maybe it was the resting bitch face she currently harbored, or her very _pleasant_ choice of clothing.

Alison didn't know, and she didn't care.

All she did care about was the bud wiser she currently had nestled in her hand. She gulped down the rest then asked for another one. As she went to drown herself in another beer, a voice in the back startled her. Not the voice, but what the voice said.

" _Comedy is subjective Hanna"_ followed but a mellow chuckle.

Suddenly, A memory flashed

* * *

_"Em that's not even funny" she whines her eyes becoming teary as she looks down at the mess of paint on her shirt._

_Emily giggles, her hand covering her mouth, otherwise the rest of her chuckles would break free._

_"It kinda is"_

_"It's not!" Alison threw paint at Emily, the girl dodged it causing the blonde to gasp._

_"Comedy is subjective Ali" Emily exclaims whole heartedly. Her eyes sparkling in innocence, but_ _her_ _smirk betray_ _ed_ _her._  
  
 _Alison huffed "That makes no sense dummy"_

 _Emily rolls her eyes joining in to lap up the pain_ _t_ _on the floor before her mother comes in and sees it. "It does actually, it means I can laugh at what I want, even if you don't think it's funny"_

_"That's mean" she shoots back_

_"You would laugh at me if I was the one with pain all over me" the young brunettes brow quirks up, a silent action telling Alison she knows she's right._

_Ali glances at her feet in defeat_

_"I would"_

_Emily giggles out loud_

***

 _What the he—_ Alison's neck almost snaps at the speed at which she turns her head. Her eyes searching for the person that had just spoken those strangely familiar words. Her eyes scan the entire area but she can't seem to find anyone that looks familiar.

_Was that Emily's voice_

It's a popular statement, a lot of people said it, but what ten year old at the time, would say something like that? Emily would say weird stuff like that all time. Her childhood friend was incredibly smart when she wanted to be.

_Emily Fields_

She hadn't thought or heard of that name in years. Not since the girl left at the end of sixth grade.

Alison turned back to the bar, her mind flooding with memories she'd forgotten. Memories she's stored away years ago. She and the brunette grew up next door to each other, they could see into each others bedroom windows, they _grew up together._ Diapers together, first steps, you name it.

The blonde smiled fondly at the memories. Then scoffed

_Back when life was easy and carefree_

She took another swing of beer, her finger nails tapping rhythmically on the glass. The women was so spaced out she didn't hear a deep voice calling at her.

"Aye lady!" He smacked the bar "Blondie at the end! Yo is this chic deaf?"

He smacked the bar once more startling Alison out of her daze. She looked over instantly meeting his green ones. She glared at him expectantly.

"Stop tapping on that damn glass, it's making my head pound"

"No—" Alison looked the heavily muscled tattooed man over " _Dwayne Johnson_ , what's making your head pound is the gallons of fire ball you're shoving down your throat"

The guy next to him chocked out a laugh

The man's eyes roared with rage. He downed yet another one of his shots, further proving Alison's point, then unsteadily pointed a finger at the blonde.

He opened his mouth to speak but a voice interrupted.

"Don't raise your voice Paul" a women walked up to the bar, her back turned to Alison. "Seems like everyone is a victim of a thumping headache , hearing you shout with all your toxic masculinity is going to give me one as well"

He opens his mouth to speak but she raises a hand. "Uh uh, run along" Her slender fingers point to the back of the bar where a group of guys are playing jack.

He glares one last time before he grumbles and reluctantly does what he's told.

The women sighs, her hands falling to her hips. Her stance screamed "I just won that fight" Alison was about to speak up but the women turned around just as she opened her mouth.

Both women's eyes meet. Alison's blue watched as a flicker of recognition sparked through brown ones. So many emotions were swirling through the women's eyes. Alison couldn't read her. She was good at reading people, she studied it, was making a career out of it, so it infuriated her that she couldn't understand what this women was thinking. Her eyes were a void of...of something, or nothing? the blonde couldn't even pin point the mystery in her eyes.

Suddenly it was like a switch went off and all the different swirls of emotion was gone, being replaced by a soft smile. With the most gentle tone Alison's ever heard Emily says;

"You're all grown up"

Alison searches her eyes for anything, _something_ she can grasp on to. But she comes up empty handed. Deciding to believe the soft smile, her face soon falls into an identical one.

"You definitely didn't grow into your lanky body" Alison quips. She hopes the women doesn't take offense to her joke. She let's go of the breath she didn't know she was holding as Emily's face breaks into a humorous smile.

Emily takes the empty seat next to her "and you sure didn't loose your blatant charm" her eyes doing that same twinkle they'd done as a child.

Alison smiles making it look forced. It wasn't, she just wanted to appear as if she was annoyed.

Just as she wanted, Emily fed into it. "You still have that— _I'm sick of your shit Emily face—_ only older and more mature" the brunette giggles.

The giggle brings back another memory in Alison's head, she smiles internally but then turns all her attention back to Emily.

"Well..." she dragged "It seems like it's still of use, seeing that you're still just as annoying now as you where when we were twelve"

The brunette's lip quirks up "I guess I haven't changed"

"I guess not"

The two sit in silence. They were familiar, yet they weren't. They knew each other as kids, but right now, they were merely strangers who shared memories of the past.

Emily's the first one to break the silence, her voice turned serious "it is good to see you Alison"

Alison's eyes found brown ones, she watched the swirls, finding that the more she stared, the more she found.

"It's good to see you as well" came her hushed tone

Emily smiled wholeheartedly as she stood from her seat. She pulls out a twenty, smacks it on the counter, paying for Alison's drink.

"I hope to see you around" is all she said before wandering to the table in the back of the bar.


	3. Chapter three

Dark hair

Brown eyes

Tall Slender body

She was different. Very different. Emily was by all means no longer that twelve year old girl with a dopey lopsided grin. Her face filled in, her teeth were straight, the whitest she'd ever seen. Her skin tan, _smooth._ Beautiful eyes. Those eyes. We're _exactly_ the same as when she was younger. They were the only feature that hadn't changed a bit. Her voice had sounded similar only deeper and matured.

It was weird.

Alison hadn't thought about her childhood friend for years. She hadn't tried to reach out, or even heard her name. Now all of the sudden the women appears from thin air. In all her gorgeousness. Another shock factor. Emily has grown into quite the beautiful women. She'd always assumed the brunette would grow up and still be wearing her old converse and baseball tees. Now looking back on it, she found it ridiculous that she'd even thought that. But then again, Alison was only twelve years old.

"Alison"

Her friends voices were background noise to her own thoughts. She didn't know how long she'd been zoning for. Her forehead creased in deep thought, she then turned so that she was facing, Spencer, Toby, Aria, and Ezra.

"Do you guys remember Emily Fields?" Came her burning question.

Spencer made a face.

However Alison could see Aria thinking hard. Suddenly recognition lit up her face. "Emily fields, yes!" Her right hand snapping attempting to jog her memory, what she wanted to say was on the tip of her tongue. "That dark haired girl from grade school, you and her were attached at the hip"

Alison smiled fondly "Ye-"

"Ohhh yeah I remember her" Spencer gushed, she leaned back into the couch "after she left you started your whole bitch charade" she grimaced

Alison ignores Spencer's comment "I saw her Friday night"

She waits to continue until everyones attention was on her. Once she saw all eyes, she continued "I was at the bar on Quincy street, she saved me from getting beaten up by some dude"

"What guy?"

"Did she remember you?"

Came the questions

Alison smiled with a nod "She did, right away too"

Arias smile mirrored her friends she took Ezras much larger hand in her own "That's so cute! Childhood friends reunite" she gasped "if you guys get close I want to take your pictures"

Alison grimaced "Wh-"

"What? It'd be so cool, great concept actually, my boss would eat it up"

"Oh my god" Alison dramatically groans "I had one conversation with the women, I don't even know her"

"Um you do though" Spencer argues

"I knew the twelve year old version of her Spencer" The blonde rolls her eyes "She was a kid, now she's an adult"

"Whatever she is, you should try and be friends with her, because I'm sick of listening to your self loathing"

Alison chucked the couch pillow she was leaning on at her cousin.

Spencer, of course caught the object and placed it under her own arm "Thanks for the pillow"

Alison pursed her lips making it known that she wasn't impressed.

"Spencer's right Ali, you're so picky about your friends, that you don't make them" Aria speaks, her eyes soft and understanding.

"Same way you should get a job" Spencer coughed, hiding her gaze from Alison's glare. It was a _I'm going to kill you_ glare

"I just got out of school Spence give me a break"

Spencer rolls her eyes in response.

Alison spent a few hours more with her friends before announcing to the group she had to head home. The blonde had another _long_ night of job searching.

_If only I got up earlier for that stupid interview last week_

* * *

That night Alison was still conflicted. She sat at her kitchens small island, her laptop opened to a blank document.

On her way home from Spencer's house she thought of an idea, she'd start a blog. Her own blog. _The news of Rosewood._

_No I can't do that_

_Can I?_

She racked her hands through her hair feverishly. She couldn't do that. Maybe if she'd call the rosewoods News center, just maybe she could save herself a job.

Alison found the number on the internet, she took a deep breath then dialed the number. She put on her most professional voice. The line picked up on the third ring, Alison held her breath awaiting the voice.

"Hi I was wondering if you guys had any job openings?" Her voice was strong, but her hands her shaking.

 _"Yes we are"_ came the women's cheerful response " _our latest reporter just left as a matter of fact, if you're interested i can set up an interview this Monday? If you're free"_

Alison had to remove the phone from her ear and cover the microphone as she screamed giddily. The little girl inside of her jumping up and down. She wanted to dance and laugh, but instead she took a deep breath and straightened herself out before pressing the phone back against her ear.

"Yes!" She cursed herself for sounding so desperate "I mean, yes I'm free"

Alison could hear the women on the other end chuckle, clearly amused at her reaction. The blonde would usually be embarrassed but she didn't care.

" _Nine a.m. on Monday work?"_

 _"_ That works fine, thank you so much" Alison bid her goodbyes, as soon as she hangs up she lets out a loud squeal. Alison stands from the chair, dancing around her small loft, her arms thrown up in the air singing to herself. She can't hid her excitement and she doesn't want to.

It may only be a low paying job, and Alison knew she'd be on the bottom of the food chain, reporters were babies. But she didn't care, it was a start, this was finally _her_ start into life. A life she's making for herself. She couldn't be more ecstatic.

Pleasure and happiness coursed through her veins. The blonde thought she'd explode from all these emotions.

Alison called Spencer first, and of course shared her news in a smug tone. Spencer had explained that the job was a joke to piss the blonde off, but Ali was so happy she didn't take the bait. Then came Jason, Aria and Mona. They all expressed their congratulations to their friend. Next cane her mother, the elder DiLaurentis answered the phone with a passive aggressive tone, but as soon as she heard the news about Alison, her attitude disappeared, leaving mother and daughter to have a decent conversation before hanging up.

Alison had figured this news deserved to be celebrated. It was a week night, her friends had work, but she didn't so she grabbed her coat and keys and drove to the bar, which was named "Michael's"

The blonde was happy to be celebrating, even if it was by herself. Walking into the bar the stench of smoke punched her in the face, this time she'd expected so it didn't bother her as much as it did last time.

She practically skipped over to her seat at the bar. She flashed a smile at the bar tender and asked for her order.

"You seem much happier" he points out

Alison nods as she lifts her beer to her lips. "Got a job interview"

He smiled back at her silently showing her gratitude then began making drinks for other customers.

For the next few minutes Alison say alone, basking in accomplishment. She knows she hasn't technically gotten the job _yet,_ but she feels like she's going to. If there was one thing in life she'd learned, it was that she needed to have hope. Without hope, what else did you have?

A body sliding into the empty bar stool beside her interrupted her thoughts. The blonde glances over and instantly finds deep brown eyes gazing back at her intently. The women leaned her elbow on the granite bar, her beer cradled in her free hand, she faced Alison.

"Fancy seeing you here" her eyes held a teasing glint

Ali hides her smile behind her glass, side eyeing the brunette. She felt no response was needed. She wanted to mess with the girl.

Emily chocked out a laugh "I see you still like playing games Alison" an accusing brow raised.

"I guess so" the blonde shrugs

Emily hums, her smile dropping into a smirk. She waved the barmen over and ordered herself another drink while side eyeing Alison the whole time.

"Don't think you'll beat me"

Alison gaped at her mockingly, before she could open her mouth Emily speaks again. "I always win"

"Someone's a little full of themselves"

Emily shrugs nonchalantly "if you don't have confidence then what do you have, Right?"

Alison wanted to argue but she couldn't think of a valid argument, the brunette was right.

"Anyways..." Emily drags out turning all her attention to the blonde "I know it's been a long time, but it's good to see a familiar face around here, how've you been?"

Alison perks up at the the brunettes interest in her. This is exactly what she wanted. Alison didn't know why, but she wanted to get to know _this_ Emily. But she didn't want Emily to know that she wanted to know her. She wanted to have the brunette chase her, but then they easily fell into conversation, it was nice, and her initial idea was thrown out the window for the time being. The two women spent the next two hours catching up. Obviously nothing serious was brought up, just what the other has been up too in all those years.

Alison had informed Emily that Noel Kahn, who they predicted would be messed up when he was older, had gotten arrested for assault and battery. Emily laughed, not because it was funny, but because they're eleven year old selves predicted that. He'd always been a trouble maker anyways.

"No surprise there" Emily giggles. She was on her fifth at this point, she only giggled when she was drunk. She hated it.

"Mhm I know right!" Alison exclaimed her hand resting on Emily's shoulder, while Emily was a giggler, Alison got well...very touchy when drunk.

"You're lucky you got out of here" Alison's sighs "When I got that grant to go to Europe I was so happy to just get the hell out of this town"

"Yet you came back" Emily inquires seriously

Ali juggles the statement in her mind, leaving the women in silence for seconds. She finally decides on "Rosewood is my home"

She then turns back to Emily "Why are _you_ back here"

The brunette shrugs. She did that a lot, Alison noticed. The blonde watches the gears turning in her mind, just like hers had moments ago. She then brings her glass up to her lips, her eyes finding Alison's.

"I guess it's my home too"


	4. Chapter four

Lavender. Fresh lavender Alison inhaled and could only smell lavender, with a lingering hint of stale alcohol. She opened her eyes and her vision was hazy and disrupted, but she caught a blurry sight of brown tresses beside her. Alison groans sleepily, her head felt heavy, she attempted to lift it but ended up with her face dropping fight back into the unfamiliar pillow.

It was then that she noticed the thumping in her head, and the excruciating pain in her back. She whimpers while tightening the muscles in her back. In her hazed state she realized that the bed she was currently in was not hers, to make matters worse, the top half of her body was bare. The blonde sprung up in bed despite her pain.

Her head whipped over to the left blue eyes instantly landing on a body beside her.

Her heart began racing

_What happened last night?_

Her nerves on high, Alison's eyes scoured the room for her shirt. It was no where to be found. She peaked under the comforter, breathing a sigh of relief seeing that her bottom half was still clothed.

Swinging her legs out of bed was a process, her head was spinning, her visions was blurred, and her back _fucking_ hurt. With the comforter glued to her chest, She yanked it with her as she stood, a loud groan startled her.

A raspy voice broke the silence "Stop hogging the blanket" the comforter was ripped away from her body. Alison shrieked and covered her chest.

The blonde squinted her eyes just enough to level out her vision so she could find out who was in the bed. To her relief it was Emily. It had only lasted a second before her concern came crashing back down. A million questions racing through her mind.

_Did I sleep with Emily?_

_How did I get here?_

Alison needed answers. She leaned over the bed and shoved Emily off the mattress. She landed with a thump followed by a "Ow"

"What the hell?"

Alison stumbles over to the brunette staring at her intently. Emily meets her gaze mirroring her glare.

 _"_ Why'd you push me off the bed?!" Emily pulls herself to her feet then slumps back on the mattress. "How would you like it if I pushed your hungover ass off hmm?"

"What happened last night" Alison didn't laugh at the joke, she needed to know what happened.

Emily rubs her eyes, she was barley awake, her head was pounding and with Alison all bout shouting at her, it wasn't helping. "Can you stop freaking yelling"

Alison sucked her teeth anger boiling within her "What happ—"

"Nothing bad happened relax Alison" Emily cut her off. Unlike the women in front of her, Emily remembered everything last night, she was drunk, but no as drunk as Alison.

She watched a little bit of the tension leave Alison's shoulders at her admission.

"Where's my shirt?" Her gaze hardened

Emily chuckled, she stood from the bed and walked over to her dresser, Alison right on her tail. She pulls out her Dartmouth T-shirt, wordlessly handing it to the blonde.

Alison takes it with apprehension, glaring at Emily. The brunette rolls her eyes then turns around while she puts on the shirt.

"So?"

"You puked all over yours" Emily laughs at the horrified expression on Ali's face "I think I tossed it in the wash machine?"

"Oh my go—"

Emily holds a hand up, trying to the laugh but her fighting grin betraying her. "Oh hold on there's more"

_"Oh my god a skateboard" Alison slurred_

_Emily reaches for the blonde but due to her drunken state her reflexes are slowed, she ends up throwing herself off balance. She catches herself before she falls._

_She looks up to see the blonde women wandering towards the abandon skateboard a few feet away. "Alison you're gonna get hurt" she giggles_

_Alison reaches the board, she misses her footed and accidentally kicks it, she stumbles after it as it rolls. Emily's obnoxious drunk laugh could be heard behind her._

_When she finally grabs the board she walks back to Emily with it tucked under her arm. She flips her hair over her shoulder "I'm a hot skater girl"_

_"Definitely" Emily giggles_

_Alison smirks as she drops the board on the ground, then lifts her right foot on top to keep it in place. "I'm going down the hill"_

_Emily loosely grasps her hand "You're going to fall"_

_Alison scoffs and shakes off the hand "I'm Alison DiLaurentis I don't...fall" she hiccups_

_Alison's face contorted with determination she bent her back leg, made sure she was steady, then pushed off the cement. She barley made it a foot, when the board slipped out from under her throwing her body backwards. The board flew down the road leaving Alison groaning on the ground._

Emily couldn't hold in her laughter as she finished the story. "I'm sure you're feeling that fall right now"

Alison didn't speak. She was too busy drowning in her wounded pride. Her arms crossed tightly against her chest. Her eyes looking anywhere but Emily's. She'd embarrassed the hell out of herself in front the girl she wanted to impress, to get to know, and be friends with. She was pissed at herself.

"The bartender kicked us out of the bar around one, I told you we'd just come here, I didn't want to leave you alone after drinking so much, so we walked back to my place" Emily gestures around the room "You found the skateboard—" she laughs "I basically carried you back here, you puked, all over yourself, then we crashed in my bed"

Alison bit her lip to keep her jaw from quivering, shameful tears threatened to fall. "I'm sorry, I made a total fool of myself" Tears sprang to her eyes, Emily noticed.

The brunette instantly reached out to her, her hand landing on Alison's bicep in a reassuring manner "No no it's fine Alison, we've all had our fair shares of drunken mishaps"

Alison ducked her head. Emily's eyes softened.

"Here—" she guided her to the bathroom "Why don't you take a shower, I'll lend you some of my clothes and then I'll walk you back to your car?"

Noticing the jolt of sparks when Emily touched her arm startled her. But it momentarily forgotten as she heard what Emily said. The brunette spoke in such a comforting tone, it gave Alison's chest a warm feeling. Something she'd never experienced before now.

The blonde then realized Emily was waiting for an answer, she broke herself out of her thoughts. "Okay" came her soft response.

Emily nodded then gathered up some essentials for the blonde, sweats, face wash and a towel. "Just wear the t shirt you have on now it's clean"

Alison nodded silently then went into the bathroom.

* * *

  
After her shower Alison waited in Emily's room for her to take one. She ended up snooping around, she couldn't help herself. Though she didn't find anything, aside from an old guitar case suited on the far wall, next to a desk, which was scattered in pages. When they were younger, Emily certainly did have a nag for music.

Alison wanted to go over there and see what they were, but the sound of the shower turning off startled her out of that thought.

As soon as Emily got out, she threw her hair up in a messy bun then both girls made their way out the door. They'd both left their cars at the bar last night.

They walked in a comfortable silence. Alison unknowingly stealing glances at the women beside her. She was so caring, so kind, much like her younger self. When ever she'd get sick or get hurt, Emily was always by her side, taking care of her or just being there. She certainly hadn't lost that trait. Alison was pleased. She jotted a mental note about it in her head. She wanted to figure this girl out, it was the writer in her. Or so that's what she tells herself.

"I really am sorry about last night" Alison speaks, her voice small.

Emily waves it off "Don't be, I had a lot of fun"

"You did?" Her blue eyes sparkling

Emily smiles "I did" she stuffs her hands in her pockets "We should definitely do it again sometime" she then counters herself "Well minus the puke and skateboard parts"

Alison's face flushed pink from embarrassment "Again sorry"

Emily bumped her shoulder, a soft smile covered her face "I'm only teasing"

Alison rolls her eyes playfully, glancing away from Emily so that she could smile quickly, before turning back to Emily.

"Ya know..." Alison started, she wanted to continue until Emily had acknowledged her. Once brown eyes were on her, she spoke. "You never did tell me what you do"

"What I do?" Emily repeats

Alison sends her a look "Yes. Like work, college, hobbies" she lists off

"Uh well...I just graduated college actually" she scratched the back of her neck. Alison stares at her, intrigued. Then raises a confused brow.

"You just graduated?" They were almost twenty four, it was a little late for that.

"Ali you just graduated also" Emily chuckles

Alison rolls her eyes "Well yes, that was because I was majoring in law for my first two years years, but then I switched to language arts, it was what I initially wanted to do" she sighs "I was done doing what my parents wanted, you know?"

The brunette nods "I get it. The answer to your question before is that i got set back a few years, due to..." Emily paused. Alison watched as the brunette tried to come up with a formulated answer, which the blonde knew wouldn't be the truth. "Family issues...yeah...so I majored in psychology, got my degree blah blah." She waved off "and now I work at this office outside of Rosewood that helps with pediatric counseling with fellow colleagues"

Alison was impressed. She hadn't Ed expected Emily to want to work with children, especially in the emotional sense.

"So you're telling me, that you _willingly_ chose a job that requires you to spend your whole day with snotty children" she scoffs in disgust.

Emily's face scrunches up, albeit offended by the blondes insensitive words. Instead of snapping back, she decides to shrug "I like helping them"

The blonde felt a warmth spread across her chest at Emily's response. The brunette women really was something else. Alison couldn't even imagine spending an hour with kids, they aggravated her, when ever she had to spend time with her baby cousins during family reunions she'd have to physically hold down the vomit. They were gross, they're sticky hands, snotty noses, were too much for the blonde to handle.

"That's sweet" The blonde says. Then she changes the subject "I did see a guitar sitting in your room earlier though, care to explain that?"

Alison watches the pink dust over Emily's cheeks, she grins.

"You saw that?" Emily questions, embarrassed. The blondes stares with an expectant appearance.

"It's a hobby, music means a lot to me" her eyes hold something deeper then the words she'd expressed. A longing? Yearning maybe? Alison couldn't tell by the guards built around the brown orbs.

Alison smiles in response, figuring she'd let the brunette be after seeing the strange expression she'd momentarily portrayed.

They spent the rest of their walk wordlessly, the silence wasn't awkward, it was comforting, calming. The presence of one other was enough.

The bar came into view, Alison felt a wave of dread crash over her. Even though it didn't start off well, she had a nice night, and afternoon with the brunette, she didn't want it to end.

"Well, this is our stop" Emily mocked in a southern accent, delighted when she revived a giggling response from Alison.

Alison walked over to her car and opened the door, before she went in she glanced back at Emily. "Thank you...for everything last night"

"I didn't do anything" Emily shrugged then moved closer to Alison holding her hand out "Your phone?" She changed the subject

Alison arched an eyebrow

The brunette rolls her eyes "I'm going to give you my number"

Alison blushes at her stupidity then hands her phone over to Emily's outstretched one. The brunette hands it back with a smile. "I put your number in my phone as well"

"Promise me you'll text me if you need a drinking buddy"

Alison laughed, she glances at Emily making her dimples pop gazing at her under hooded eyelashes. "What if I wanted to text you just for a "buddy"

Emily walked over to her car as well "I guess that'll be acceptable as well" she winked, the slipped inside. Before she drove away she rolled down the window "Bye Alison" the she left

Alison stood frozen in the parking lot watching her drive away. She probably looked like a creep making an even bigger fool of herself. As if she didn't do that enough last night.

She rolled her eyes at her drunken actions then stepped into her own car and sped away.

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has got me in the writing mood again! I started reading Emison again and watching pll, just going down memory lane, and I got AN AWESOME IDEA FOR A STORY. Hence the start of this one.
> 
> Hopefully you'll all like it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading chapter 1!
> 
> ~Sky


End file.
